Charlanki
Charlanki (Japanese: シャランキ Sharanki) is a scheming politician in Nyaky, and an antagonist during the events of Choro-Q HG 4. Biography Charlanki was a greedy, corrupt politician who took advantage of other Choro-Qs for his own selfish gain. Twenty years prior to the events of the game, he had discovered Norkia's true gender in which she was not male but female. Charlanki used this information to blackmail her into cheating as he pleased. If this didn't go as he planned, Norkia's secret would have been told to the world, this which would have effectively ended her racing career. During the Grand Prix at the High Speed Oval, Charlanki wanted Norkia to hit Otto to make him lose. Norkia, refusing to do so, committed suicide on the track. This incident had caused both Otto and Norahike to leave the racing scene. Fast forward to the protagonist's time, Charlanki had used his funds to build the Murtica Hospital in Brachy and the Thunderball Drive-In in Poqui. He gives the protagonist a letter about the Extreme Cup and wants the protagonist to come to his house. After answering a series of complex questions correctly and paying him a hefty 50,000G entry fee, he will grant the protagonist access to the Extreme Cup. Later on, he was found responsible for the racing accident he caused at the protagonist's Grand Prix with Otto, as well as the events that had happened at the Grand Prix twenty years earlier. He was confronted by the protagonist about the incident and of the 3 Leading Men, before kicking him out of his house. He was then subsequently arrested by Radnize and Korucho on corruption charges. Charlanki then sends the protagonist a final letter admitting that he blackmailed Norkia into cheating. He inadvertently caused Norkia's suicide and said that he didn't mean to do that, coming to regret his actions. He would spend the rest of his life in prison, never to be seen again. Quotes * "I'm Charlanki, a scheming politician. I don't want to see anyone right now. Leave!" * "What do you need? If you have nothing, leave!!" * "I'm Charlanki, a scheming politician. Why am I introducing myself I'm tied up right now! Please leave!" *''(About to "interview" the protagonist)'' "It's late. What do you want? "The name's Charlanki. I'm a scheming politician. I'm making money in the back-room. Why am I explaining? The people have a right to know. Right?" *''(If the protagonist selects "No" to his above theory)'' "I see. It must be hard these days. Things aren't always about right and wrong. " *''(If the protagonist selects "Yes" to his above theory)'' "Sometimes, you cannot enter a race through official channels. They are unforgivable." *''(If the protagonist selects "No" to his above theory)'' "You think so? The world is not a fair place. There are both good and bad aspects. Both need to exist. They support each other,and confirm one another." *''(If the protagonist selects "Yes" to his above theory)'' "I like you! I'll invite you to the Tough Race. But you need to pay 50000G to enter." *''(If the protagonist agrees to pay him)'' "I will send you an invitation. Go home for today. And don't tell anyone about this." *''(If the protagonist agrees to pay him but doesn't have enough money)'' "You don't have enough! Don't bother me anymore!" *''(If the protagonist incorrectly picks an option to one of his theories)'' "Huh! I've got no time for you! Leave!" *"The name's Charlanki. I'm a scheming politician. What? The 3 leading men of Gapecotch!" ::Protagonist: "You know about the accident?" *''(After being asked about the present accident, probably rejected in the final game)'' "About that, hmm....I can't tell you anything. Get out of here!" *''(About to be arrested by Radnize and Korucho, to the protagonist feeling withdrawn)'' "................" Trivia *Charlanki's body, a 2001 Toyota Celsior, is the only Choro-Q character body that could not have existed 20 years ago in the Choro-Q HG 4 timeline when he blackmailed Norkia to hit Otto during the High Speed Oval circuit race. Throughout the past race that Norahike is dreaming about at the very start of the Choro-Q HG 4 story, all the Noble Choro-Q racers have bodies that fit within the time period of when Norkia's tragic death happened. It is unknown which kind of body Charlanki may have had back then. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters